Green Universe ARC 2 The wedding of the St Johns
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Everyone remembers that Geoffrey St. John and Hershey got married at gun point. Well learn about the secret wedding that made their married lawfully official. You'll be surprised who the Best Man is in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This short ARC is meant to show a wedding for Geoffrey, and Hershey that Green attended. This ARC is dedicated to the secret service couple from the comics, who due to copy-rights. Will never again appear in the canon Sonic comics ever again…

Dalila the Echidna belongs to Shadowedlove97 and was used with her permission.

Green Universe ARC 2

The wedding of the Saints Part 1: Here comes the Best Man

Green had been called by his old pal Geoffrey St. John, who had worked with Green off and on during the First Robotnik War. Green didn't know too much about Geoffrey, but the two formed a mutual understanding of each other because of the fact they're both orphans. Green's parents vanished when he was a baby, and his adopted family has been scattered, and Geoffrey lost his parents because of the Great War and Robotnik. Green wasn't told why he was called for by his friend, but he brought Max the Echidna and his girlfriend Dalila Echidna with him. The trio had no idea what was going on, but it seemed very secretive.

It had been days since Green helped Emerl get a Chaos Emerald, and he hoped that Nicolas and Tails could take care of him. Using the Warp Ring, Max led the trio to the meeting place where Geoffrey wanted to talk with them. Once they arrived, they were greeted by the skunk. "Nice of ya to come mate." Geoffrey said.

"Anytime St. John. But why did you ask for me?" Green asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Max asked.

"I didn't expect you to bring company with you." Geoffrey said.

"We have a date planned in Downunda. Plus there's word of the continent being given a different official name." Dalila said.

"We kind of met. And I agreed to help them out, after I met up with you." Green said.

"Well that's fancy mates." The skunk said as he leaned against a tree. "I bet you're wondering why I asked you here Green." Geoffrey asked Green.

"I am curious." Green said.

Geoffrey, approached Green and kept a straight face. "I want you… To be my Best Man." The skunk said.

"I beg your pardon." Green said, with some concern.

"I should explain myself." Geoffrey said as he stood in the center of a forest clearing that the group was in. "Not too long ago, Hershey and I were on a mission to rescue people in New Megaopolis. The mission took a turn for the worst, the doctor allowed me and Hershey to be married before we were slaughtered with the hostages. However Sonic saved us, after we were technically married." Geoffrey said as he recalled the day Sonic made his return from outer space. "And after talking things over with Hershey… We want to have a real wedding with friends and family." Geoffrey said.

Green felt like he froze. "And… Among so many close allies… You want me to be the… The… The…" Green said as he began to stutter.

"Yes, I want you as my Best Man. And I trust you more than anyone else for that honor." Geoffrey St. John said.

"Whoa… Never thought you've become a Best Man so early." Max said as he teased Green a little.

"Same here… I'm flattered beyond words…." Green said.

And so preparations for the wedding would begin. It took many days, but eventually everything was ready. Tails and Nicolas were busy looking after Emerl, and weren't able to attend the wedding.

Green felt nervous, on the day of the wedding. He was in Geoffrey's room as he prepared for the wedding. "You are surely a handsome looking groom." Green said as he helped Geoffrey adjust his bow tie.

"Thanks mate. But I will confuse I'm nervous. I mean with all the people and such…" Geoffrey said.

"Don't be too nervous. Otherwise you'll never hear the end of it from Sonic." Green said as he helped Geoffrey out.

Geoffrey chuckled a bit. "That teenager knows how to make an adult annoyed." Geoffrey said with a smirk.

"That he does. He means well, but he can get a little ahead of himself at times." Green said as he smiled while looking at Geoffrey in the mirror.

"Am I handsome or what?" Geoffrey said as he adjusted his bow tie a little.

"You are at that." Green said as he scratched his chin.

Meanwhile, Hershey was having quite a time getting her wedding dress on. "How does this vale go on?" Hershey said as she was being dressed.

"Don't worry darlin' ah am good at handling clothing." Bunnie said as she helped with the dress.

"I have to thank you Hershey. I didn't expect to be one of your bridesmaids." Fiona said.

"No problem Fiona. We've all been through a lot. And I'm glad to be surrounded by friends." Hershey said.

"I have to say you look good in white. Though yellows and blacks are more my style." Fiona said as she looked at herself and Hershey in the mirror.

Hershey just loved her brides dress, she cried a tear of joy seeing how beautiful it was with all of its fine design work that had flowers, butterflies and birds. She was a truly happy kitty. (If only you could see me now dad.) She thought to herself.

There is surely quite a wedding coming up. Next time see how it happens, and then it'll be time for an adventure into the land down under!


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding of the Saints Part 2: Here comes the Bride and Groom!

Geoffrey St. John kept his chest puffed out as he walked. He was so happy to finally be at a proper wedding. Princess Sally was proud of Geoffrey, and for Hershey as well. Green stood beside Geoffrey and smiled as the big moment was coming. Cameras and video recorders were ready, thanks to Green who wanted to capture memories of this moment forever. Hershey was escorted to Geoffrey, by King Acorn. Since Hershey's father was dead, he couldn't be there to walk Hershey to her groom.

So King Acorn out of the kindness of his heart, decided to do the honor of walking Hershey down. The music was played as the flower girls dropped flowers down. Hershey walked, and felt a lot of joy, excitement and a little bit of nervousness. But all of those feelings seemed to go still, with the exception of joy. Because when Hershey got to see her groom, she was so happy.

A parson was ready, and opened up a bible. "Dearly beloved. We have gathered here today, to witness the union of Geoffrey St. John. And Hershey the Cat." The parson said as everyone remained silent. "Do you Geoffrey take Hershey to be your lawfully wedded wife? Until death do you part?" the parson asked Geoffrey.

Green gestured to Geoffrey, and Geoffrey understood. "I do." He said with a smile.

"Do you Hershey take Geoffrey to be your lawfully wedded husband? Until death do you part?" the parson asked.

Hershey felt so much joy, and her chest was pounding from her heartbeat in the moment. "I do." She said.

"Present the rings?" the parson said, as Sonic the Ring Bearer brought the rings for the wedding.

Geoffrey placed a ring on Hershey, and she did the same. "Good job dude." Sonic said with a wink to Geoffrey.

"If anyone in the room, thinks that there is reason or cause for these two not to be married. Speak now or forever hold your peace." The parson said, no one said a word, there was only smiles among the guests. "I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The parson said.

Geoffrey and Hershey kissed. Hershey had a tear of joy as she kissed her husband. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. "Way to go!" Green said as he clapped his hands.

It was truly a lovely moment, everyone was happy and the reception was amazing. Green had taken some spare time to make classic old cars from the 1900 hundreds A.D. He gifted one of his cars to Geoffrey and Hershey, and gave them a full tank of gas and told them the car could be a good spy car with a wink. Hershey kissed Green on his right cheek, as her way of showing thanks to her friend. Green was flattered and blushed.

Then the big moment came before Geoffrey took his wife out for a ride, it was the moment to throw the flowers. Everyone was in gasp waiting for the big moment. Hershey had her back turned, eyes closed. And she threw the bouquet of flowers behind her into the crowd. And everyone was in awe as they saw who got the flowers; it was Bunnie! Everyone was happy and cheerful. Geoffrey took the new car out for a spin with his wife. And they truly had a good time.

Quite a wedding, see how the story ends in the final part.


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding of the Saints Part 3: Come with me to Downunda!

A day after the wedding happened. Some of the Freedom Fighters left to South Island. Green checked on the newlyweds. And he was a little surprised to see them gear up for a mission. "I should've expected you guys to get a mission the day after the wedding." Green said.

"Fancy timing mate. What brings you here?" Geoffrey asked his Best Man.

"I was going to head to Downunda with Max and Dalila. I wanted to say goodbye before I left." Green said.

"Now ain't that a coincidence. We have a mission to check on the old colony in Downunda." Geoffrey said.

"There's some panic in the colony of Priscilla and they're calling for help." Hershey said.

Green took a moment to think. "I haven't been to Priscilla myself. But I've been close to the general location on a couple outings." Green said.

"Maybe your friends have been there before?" Geoffrey said.

Soon Green met up with Max and Dalila, and explained everything to them. They all knew that they had to head for the old colony from the Kingdom of Acorn. Thankfully Max once visited Priscilla on one of his journeys into the country. Soon the four heroes activated Green's Warp Ring, and used it to travel to Priscilla.

The colony was under attack from pirates. Which was surprising for the heroes, because they haven't encountered many pirates. Priscilla is the name of an old colony in Downunda that was established by the Kingdom of Acorn, hundreds of years ago. One of the Acorn kings actually married a woman from the colony, and the colony has remained loyal to the kingdom. "Crickey mates. Those are actual pirates!" Geoffrey said, he was a bit surprised to see buccaneers out and about doing what pirates do best.

"Pirates or not. We have a mission to complete Hon. Try and keep up." Hershey said with a grin.

"As her highness would say. Let's do it to it!" Geoffrey said as the four heroes charged.

The pirates were taken by surprise from the attack. They were being overwhelmed by the speed of Green, and the skills of the other heroes. Max and Dalila broke several pirate swords while fighting, one time Max grabbed a sword out of a pirate's hands. And broke it with his bare hands, just to scare the pirate. "Interesting. Some of these pirates have robotic implants in them." Max said as he looked at a pirate he knocked out.

"And practically all of them are…. Aquatic Mobians." Hershey said.

Most of the pirates were knocked out, and the few who weren't ran for the waters and vanished. Soon the pirates that were knocked out were tied up. "This outta keep them in line." Dalila said as she finished tying them up.

Soon the colonists realized that they were saved thanks to the heroes from the mainland. They asked many questions which were answered, and the colonists celebrated with the heroes. Soon they met with the leader of the colony, who is a dolphin. "Sir, could you explain what happened here today with the pirates?" Geoffrey asked the dolphin.

"We were attacked without warning. They came from the depths, and sunk three of our ships from simply boarding them. We lost all of our cargo on the ships. And then they attacked the colony. We tried to hold them off but they had four ships with weapons we've never seen before. The weapons destroyed our defenses." The dolphin explained.

Hershey and Green took a time to examine the clothing of the pirates. Most of them seemed like normal pirates, but most of them had cybernetics. And some of them had clothing that reminded the heroes, of a particular doctor. "I have a feeling, that these are Egg Army troopers." Hershey said to Green.

"It looks that way. Which must mean that the Eggman Empire now has the cargo." Green said.

The colonists were overjoyed with the Freedom Fighters. The next day, everyone got to work rebuilding but then a massive ship appeared in the harbor. "We've got company mates!" Geoffrey said.

Green had an idea, and he ran toward the pirates and shouted out. "Parlay!" and they stopped before anyone could react. "I declare parlay with the captain of this ship." Green said as he stood on the mighty vessel.

The pirates soon made way, and many bowed before their fearful captain. When the colonists learned who the captain was, they were all in dreadful horror. "Who is the big shot that has the gull to declare parlay on my own ship?!" a female Mobian squid called out.

"I do! And the name is Green the Hedgehog." Green said as he let the captain walk toward him.

"Green Hedgehog? Well I can see why you've got a name like that. And I think the big boss mentioned something about you." The squid girl said.

"I see you're green as well." Green said to the squid Mobian. He then remembered what he was doing. "Now, I figure who your boss is and I have to ask. Did Dr. Oliver Eggman order you to attack this colony?" Green asked.

"Kid. You need to explain why you invoked the sacred word of parlay on my own ship. Before I ask you anything." The squid girl said, as her two main tentacles on her head ruse up while she was angered.

"I invoke parlay. Because I want you to leave these people and their colony alone. Leave peacefully, and don't harm any of the colonists or the Freedom Fighters here who came with me. And in exchange, I shall return your crew whom we captured." Green said.

The squid girl glared at Green, she then smiled and laughed. "You've got some guts coming here kid. Too bad I'm going to spill them all out." The squid said as she pulled out a sword.

Green didn't take his own safety into account with the pirates, because he technically didn't mention for them not to harm him as part of the parlay. "Then what say you to an honorable dual. Loser walks the plank." Green said.

The squid girl was intrigued by Green's offer. Not too many landlubbers knew of the way to handle pirates, especially when you're at their mercy. "An honorable dual it is. Even if I lose it matters not because I can breathe in the water." The squid girl said.

She gestured to one of her pirates, to send a sword to Green. Green caught it, and got into a sword fighting position. "When you're ready." Green said.

"En guard!" she said as she was ready to fight.

Green and the squid girl had quite a clash. But the fight ended when the squid pulled out a pistol. Green said she cheated. She claimed it was because she's a pirate, and Green walked the plank but he was able to swim and used his Warp Ring. Later on he got to his friends, and spent time with his friends. The St. John couple would return to Knothole City. Max and Dalila stayed in Priscilla so they could have fun. And Green would return to South Central City, where a big reunion would happen.

Find out what kind of a reunion in Green Battle.

That's it for this ARC. May the memories of Geoffrey and Hershey St. John live on forever! It was a fun wedding but more adventures are around the corner in Green Battle and Green Universe.


End file.
